


Akko's New Role Model

by MirageSand



Category: Little Witch Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Akko's New Role Model

COM-Akko's New Role Model(Little Witch Academia:Elegance TF)

Diana Cavendish was lost in thought as she sat at her study. Another day of Akko causing unexpected trouble for everyone with her reckless and thoughtless behavior. Diana just didn't know what to think of the girl, sometimes she was impressed by her unwavering determination, only to find herself disappointed by one of Akko's schemes. "Perhaps if she didn't idolize someone like Shining Chariot so much. Akko won't get anywhere chasing after a fool of a witch like that, she needs a real role model. But I know that no matter what, she won't ever stop obsessing over Shining Chariot." Diana shook her head in frustration, Akko would do anything if she thought that Shining Chariot had done it too. It was then that an idea popped into Diana's head, a way to possibly fix that silly girl. "I may not be able to stop her idolizing, but if I twist what makes Shining Chariot a role model to her, I just might get through to her." The elegant witch prodigy began planning out her scheme down to the last detail, making preparations while preparing a note for Akko to receive in the morning.

*The Next Morning*

"Are you serious Diana!? Do you really know about Shining Chariot's past here at the academy!? Why didn't you tell me before? Oh I just gotta know every last detail!" Akko slammed her hands down onto Diana's desk, shoving her beaming face up close to the girl. The moment she received the message she bolted to Diana's room, not even knocking as she barged right in.

Diana calmly closed the book she was reading, focusing her stoic gaze onto Akko. "It's true yes. You may be surprised to hear this, but Shining Chariot had very close ties to the Cavendish family, so it's only natural I know much about her."

Akko's eyes were sparkling as she turned away from Diana to look up in awe, lost in her own thoughts. "Shining Chariot really is amazing, even one of the biggest witch families love her." While Akko was distracted, Diana took the opportunity to cast a spell on her. It would make her more suggestible to Diana's words and influence,without it, her scheme wouldn't work. Luckily since Akko couldn't even cast the most basic spells, Diana was confident it would be impossible for her to sense something was off. 

"I know you are certainly eager to hear more about Shining Chariot. You want to surpass her, but I am not sure if you will be able to with your lack of work ethic. She was very focused on her training after all." Diana purposely said in a cold tone, trying to rile the girl up a bit to start her motivation.

"Hey! If Shining Chariot has done something than I will too! I will prove to everyone I can be a great witch like her." Akko easily fell into Diana's trap as she worked herself up.

"Alright then, if you truly believe that you can do it, let us see what you are capable of." Diana picked up a book and gracefully walked over to Akko, placing the book atop her head. "It is a simple training exercise, but quite necessary. " In an instant Akko started floundering trying to balance the book, falling to the ground. Diana let out an exasperated sigh, it was clear this was going to be more difficult than she expected.

Akko popped right back up though, eyes full of determination. "I can still do it! I have gotten my share of cuts and bruises trying to practice flying as a kid, so I can handle a few more." Diana nodded and placed the book back onto Akko's head, who tried again. She wasn't sure why Shining Chariot did this kind of exercise, it seemed more like something for a snooty princess. Akko wondered if it was part of doing all those acrobatics Shining Chariot would do in her performances.

"Focus Akko, you are here to train, not to dawdle." Diana's sudden chiding shocked Akko and caused her to fall once more. The balancing walk exercise continued as Akko tried again and again while Diana scolded and advised her constantly. "No, Akko that isn't it. It is not just about not dropping the book but moving and balancing it gracefully, so being so slow and shaky will not do. Keep your wrists out like this, no bend your elbows properly." Slowly but surely Akko was beginning to get it, her steps delicate and graceful as she placed one foot in front of the other. There was still much room for improvement, but it was giving Diana hope that her plan was truly possible. "A decent job Akko, now let us try it with something a bit more difficult." She handed a pair of tall blue heels to Akko, signalling her to put them on. "I am sure by now you are quite used to wearing heels, but still we must be perfect and diligent in our training."

Akko's face was flustered as she glanced aside. "O-oh of course... I-I have dozens of pairs... haha I mean what girl our age isn't used to them..." She was feeling envious of Diana's maturity before focusing and putting on the glamorous footwear. Her statement was quite quickly contradicted by her awkward stumbling, earning a disapproving look from Diana. She made sure to push Akko even harder this time, not accepting anything less than sheer perfection. Plus she had to make sure that it was all drilled into Akko so thoroughly she wouldn't be able to stop it. A few hours went by, and by now Akko had a wonderously refined walk that rivaled any fine lady. Even the slightest motion of her hands, wrists, and hips conveyed such grace and elegance, which made Diana quite proud. "Wow I really can't believe I did it, it's so easy now that I can't even really stop it!" Akko noted chipperly, showing that Diana's plan was progressing quite smoothly.

"It would be pointless if you didn't carry the results of your training afterwards. You have no reason to walk any other way, it would be quite unbecoming for a witch and student of this prestigious academy." Diana haughtily flipped her hair while walking over to one of her bookshelves. She searched carefully before pulling out a book, placing it in Akko's hands. "I have my studies to attend to, so I cannot host your company much longer. You may take this book with you however as a reward for doing well in your exercise."

Akko looked down at the book, seeing what it was all about. "A book on high class fashion and dresses? Why are you giving this to me, I don't even think I could afford any of the stuff in here."

"I give it to you because it was one of Shining Chariot's favorite books, she just adored reading it after all." Diana calmly explained.

Akko's eyes lit up upon hearing that, her excitement immediately skyrocketing. "Are you serious Diana!? Woah this is incredible, I am holding one of Shining Chariot's favorite books in my own hands, this must be a treasure! Thanks a bunch Diana!" She was so happy that she wanted to just skip out of the room in excitement, but the exercise was still drilled into her, so Akko found herself just demurely mincing out instead. All the while Diana watched with a slight approving smile, Akko was coming along well, though there was clearly still much to work on for her attitude and behavior. 

Soon Akko was in her room, lost in reading the book. She was surprised to find that Shining Chariot would love a book on high class woman's fashion, she never imagined her to be one for dressing up all prim and fancy. Still the thought of doubting Diana's account on the matter simply couldn't pop up in her head. "If I don't get it yet, then I will after reading this book! I am going to keep reading it until I see what Shining Chariot does in these clothes!" Akko flipped through pages and pages filled with all sorts of glamorous gowns, dazzling dresses, splendid skirts, and heavenly heels. They were all so fancy, elaborate, elegant, not to mention expensive looking. Akko couldn't deny they were definitely beautiful, they spared no expense in their extravagance and embroiderments. At first she did find them a bit much, in both their colors and flashy style. As she went through the book front and back a couple of times, that was slowly diminishing however. Akko was beginning to understand a bit on why Shining Chariot might be so enamored with this fashion. But she had to know more, not just for herself, but because she was curious to read as much as she could on a topic her idol loved, it made her feel like they were one and the same.

And so Akko headed off to the library, picking up as many books on ladylike fashion as she could, not just for this age, but all throughout history. During the night she tucked in and read each one, her eyes sparkling more and more with each beautiful ballgown that graced her vision. She couldn't stop herself, the night hours just drifting away as she indulged herself. It was becoming all so clear to Akko now, the frills, lace, and petticoats, they were not just perfect and admirable but also necessary. Each outfit was filled to the brim with the passions of its high class designers and simply radiated pure elegance that was sucking Akko in. Every outfit she had even worn was so drab and ratty by comparison, oh how she wished she could wear something even a tenth as marvelous as these outfits....

The next morning, Diana heard a knock at the door. She opened it up to see Akko standing there. "Why Akko, to what do I owe the pleasure of your sudden visit?"

"O-oh I wanted to thank you for giving me that book yesterday and teaching me about that exercise." Akko then let out a loud yawn, her eyes looking quite tired. "Sorry about that... I didn't get too much sleep last night, I couldn't stop reading fashion books like the ones Shining Chariot likes. But now I know what real fashion is at least!"

Diana had a pleased smile, she anticipated Akko would do something like this considering her obsession with her idol. That she absorbed the appreciation for fine fashion so well only added to it all. "Perhaps a bit of tea will help wake you up. I will brew some for the both of us. Oh, I forgot to mention I found one of Shining Chariot's old outfits at our estate. It is lying on the table over there, you are free to put it on if you wish." Diana flashed an encouraging smirk before strutting off to prepare the tea.

Upon hearing about the outfit, Akko's gaze immediately turned towards the table. Her eyes were sparkling once she saw it, it was an outfit even more glamorous and gorgeous than she could imagine. The idea that it had once adorned Shining Chariot in the past, only made it more desirable for Akko. She quickly began disrobing of her usual school uniform, even replacing her panties and bra with the lace trimmed powder blue set in front of her. Akko could already tell the difference in quality and softness from the lingerie alone, she could only imagine how great the rest must be! She then rolled up a pair of white tights up her legs before slipping her feet into some dazzling blue pumps. Akko smiled as she pulled the dress over her head, letting her body get engulfed in the finest silk she had ever felt in her life. The dress itself was just decadent, a fabulous white and blue dress, with a number of petticoats padding out the skirt, and fine frills and lace adding such style to it. Akko couldn't help but do a little twirl, she felt like was all wrapped up in elegance itself, maturity pouring into her, she was sure this must have been how Shining Chariot felt. What made her idol love these dresses oh so much. Though there was something pouring into her, the dress had been enchanted by Diana, filling the hapless girl with magic to empower her growing feelings.

"The tea is ready, Akko." Diana declared as she began to walk over with the tray. Akko minced over to the tea table, sitting down as she waited to see how Diana would think of her new outfit. The haughty witch set down the tea set before looking Akko up and down approvingly. "It looks quite lovely on you Akko, I think fine fashion fits you better than your usual attire." Akko beamed, she could count the times Diana complimented her on one hand. She was unaware that the dress was a handiwork belonging to Diana, though the girl was glad the dress fitted and suited Akko so well. "Well drink your tea before it gets cold, and why don't I tell you a bit more of what I know about Shining Chariot."

"That would be awesome!" Akko excitedly exclaimed, before taking a big gulp of her tea, it was a lot more delicious than she anticipated. "Woah this tea is really good!" Naturally the tea was also enchanted, so that Akko would be extra suggestible to Diana's words, it was time to really push the plan.

"Wonderful, and I am glad you enjoy the tea, please feel free to have as much as you wish." Diana calmly replied as she poured more magical tea into Akko's cup. "Now what to say about, well for one, she was the epitome of what a lady should be." Akko slowly nodded her head, a bit surprised to hear that, but accepting it with quite ease. "Her manners were impeccable, her posture absolutely perfect, her behavior utterly elegant and refined. Yes Lady Chariot was truly magnificent, always clad in the finest high class fashion, one would never catch her participating in any sort of boorish activities. No she only appreciated the finer things in life like tea time and fancy ball's to attend." 

As Diana spoke, Akko nodded along to every word, letting it all soak into her mind. The image of her idol in her mind, was beginning to shift into something new. Akko saw her idol with the primmest posture, all dolled up in high society clothes and makeup, completely composed and dignified. Just thinking about it made her feel wonderful, at least for a bit... Akko then began to feel ashamed as she recognized her own boorish behavior. She wanted to be like her idol, she wanted to be a lady and be all prim and proper. "Man I wish I could be a lady too, I need to be all elegant and stuff if I am going to follow in Shining Chariot's footsteps." Akko loudly complained while drinking her tea.

"If you wish to be a lady than first you should that a lady does not shout or use such base language. She certainly does not slurp her tea, she delicately sips it." Diana chided, making Akko look down in shame, before taking a small sip of her tea. "Better Akko, if you desire to learn how to be lady, I shall educate you. Pay close attention." Diana began to strictly lecture Akko, down to every last detail on how to become more elegant. She criticized every aspect of the girl that was less than perfect, correcting it with her precise advice, for she knew far better. "A lady is always composed and in control, she is a role model and example to all others. Like Lady Chariot you must strive for nothing less than perfection, to aim to be what all girls should be." How to talk properly, how to act properly, how to dress properly, how to think properly, these were all subjects that Diana went into extraordinary detail on. Diana didn't let up for a moment, not even giving Akko a second to interject or rebel. All she could do was demurely sip her tea and let Diana's words sink into her mind and remold it into proper perfection. Even her posture began to change to be prim and proper while she was sitting, delicately crossing her legs and smoothing out her skirt. It was all permanently becoming instilled into Akko's brain, solidified by the magical enchantments coursing through her body. It was what Akko wanted after all, to be like Lady Chariot, her idol since she was a child.

When the intense lesson was finished, Akko sat there with a small haughty smile on her face, she had wondrously absorbed everything she had been taught. "Why thank you Diana, that was simply enlightening. It is quite incredulous how distant my mannerisms were from my inspiration. I dearly hope I can be even half as refined and elegant as you, let alone Lady Chariot." Diana was quite pleased at Akko's words, oh how far she had come so far. "Though I must admit, now that I have been enlightened on being a proper lady, I can see that my appearance does not fully match. Why this outfit is simply perfect and suited for high society, but not the rest of me. May I please trouble you for some makeup and jewelry to wear, why I think my hair could use some restyling as well." Akko stood up and gave a perfect curtsy with her request.

"How could I deny such a polite request? I would be more than glad to help, Akko." Diana began to gather up some of her cosmetics and jewelry before beginning Akko's makeover. First she gave her nails a perfect pedicure and manicure, to make sure they had the right shape before giving them a few coats of blindingly beautiful blue polish. A nice blend of the right creams and some added powders made Akko's face look clean, perfect, and with enchanting rosy cheeks. A quick curl of the eyelashes with some mascara and adding some shiny lipgloss finished the makeup. Diana then adorned Akko with some dazzling jewelry, a gorgeous necklace with a sapphire gem, some shiny bracelets, and beautiful sapphire earrings. She then finished up by styling Akko's long hair to be more wavy, and with some slight curls to it, giving it a refined beauty. When all was done, Diana couldn't help but blush a bit... Akko's new look as a lady was even more beautiful than she expected, and it made her feel a bit strange... Though she quickly tried to brush away those thoughts.

Akko herself was more than pleased with how she looked now. "Why thank you Diana, I look simply marvelous now. Truly a reflection of a proper lady, oh it is so satisfying to embrace high class fashion~" Akko had a haughty smirk that slowly faded as one thing was beginning to trouble her. "Though I must say, I am worried how I will maintain my perfect appearance while performing on stage like Lady Chariot..."

Diana could see there was one last obstacle to deal with. "Whatever do you mean? Lady Chariot never did any performances or magic shows. She was a diligent and traditional mage, always studying and working hard to advance magic. She would never make a mockery of magic like that."

Akko accepted Diana's words in an instant, and everything fell into proper place, the newfound image of her idol completed. "Oh of course! How simply foolish of me, I have no clue what could have overtaken me to have been so mistaken. The traditional way is the only way, we must all study hard and devote ourselves to carrying on the proud legacy of the witches before us." As she curtsied once more, it was clear that Akko was complete, and far superior from how she was. 

Diana couldn't be more happy to see her plan succeed so wonderfully, she knew it would be an easy task. "I agree Akko, now why don't we study together, we need to raise those grades of yours."

As the weeks passed by, the students of Luna Nova academy began getting over their initial shock of the new Akko. All they knew was Diana had tutored her and the difference was like night and day, still they appreciated the girl no longer causing trouble. Akko still struggled with magic compared to most, but she took it in stride, studying as hard as she could, working diligently to become a proud traditional witch, making progress each day. She also started spending more and more time with Diana, drawn together by their newfound shared elegance and interests. Soon enough the two were inseparable, always together and so happy to be so. Perhaps one day when Akko was older, she would even join into the prestigious Cavendish family.


End file.
